Chiisana Odokemono
さな け ||romaji = Odokemono Chiisana|alias = Power Trick [ ] Strength 力|ちから}}|birthday = 8 April|age = |gender = Female|height = 4'11"|weight = 99 lbs|hair = Green|eye = Green|bloodtype = A+|quirk = Powerdox|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Founder of The Catalysts|affiliation = The Catalysts|base of operations = The Pillar of Might}} Character Overview Chiisana Odokemono is one of seven founders of the criminal syndicate known as The Catalysts. Each founder of this syndicate believes that the current governments are corrupt and inefficient and thus wish to enforce their individual ideologies upon the world. Chiisana Odokemono, known as Strength, possesses the Quirk Powerdox. Appearance Chiisana Odokemono is a rather short, fair-skinned woman sporting a reasonable weight for a woman her size. Her body is fairly frail in appearance, harboring very little observable muscle. She has straight, green, shoulder-length hair with medium length bangs. Whenever, she uses her Quirk, the longer portion of her hair and strands of shorter hair will curl up and fan outwards. She also looks rather young for a woman her age. That, combined with her short stature, makes her seem more like a woman in her late 20's. Her appearance alone is rather jarring considering she is the Strength Head of The Catalysts. Instead of appearing rough and tough, she looks more like an average woman trying to look her best. Chiisana's casual attire consists of a black silk dress donning sharp shoulders, long sleeves, a gown that splits into four flaps upon reaching halfway down her thighs, and a double sectioned collar that has one section folded down like a usual collar with the other section pulled upward, forming a kind of hood over her neck. Alongside her dress, she has two black silk gloves that reach up to her elbows. She also wears black silk knee highs in combination with black heels, which she wears in order to feel just a little bit taller. To wrap up her outfit, she has a black silk neck band that is held together by a silver clip button found on the back of her neck. Despite this being her casual attire, she doesn't mind fighting in it if the need arises. Chiisana's Villain outfit consists of a predominantly white and black body suit with red portions and Sorbothane integrated into it. This suit covers the entire body, save for the neck, hands, feet, and head. The left side of the suit is mainly black with the right being mostly white. Near the middle of the chest lies what seems to be cracks in where the color from the other side seeps in and is mirrored on both sides. Below this pattern lies a line of red that tapers to a point upon reaching the cracked pattern and upon reaching the groin. From the lower half of this line sprouts eight red lines that curve around the back and end about three inches away from the spine with the bottom pair curving into the legs and running on until they reach the feet. The lines running down the legs also splinter of into eight lines that completely wrap around the legs. Upon the back lies a red line along the spine that tapers to a point in the same fashion as the front upon reaching the nape of the neck and the rear. This line, much like the front, has eight branching red lines that curve around the body. This time, however, they sprout from the upper half and curve around the upper portion of the body, stopping at the cracked pattern in the same way the other lines do with the top pair running along the back of the arms. The lines on the arms then proceed to create the same caged patterns that were created on the legs. Body suit aside, this outfit also comes with two FNS-9 handguns strapped to two thigh holsters that also hold up to 10 magazines of ammo per holster. This outfit also has red steel toed boots and metal studded red gloves with the metal on both bearing either a black or white polish based upon which side they are worn. To wrap up the outfit, Chiisana wears a specially designed stainless steel Oni mask incorporating both the black and white split theme and the cracked pattern found on the chest. Personality History Childhood Chiisana Odokemono was born with her Quirk in a highly populated city ran by a weak and weaselly governor. This city, due to its governor, bore the burden of having a fair percentage of its inhabitants being impoverished. The Odokemono family, unfortunately, was a part of this percentage. Due to the poor nature of Chiisana's family, the practice of scrounging around for scraps became a lifestyle for them. The concept of family was held in utmost importance in Chiisana's heart despite the fend-for-yourself nature of everything she endured. She would often give some of her food to one of her siblings, for which she was scolded by her parents. This lifestyle would persist up until she was at the age of seven. When Chiisana was 7, her older brother had seen enough of how her Quirk functioned to come up with a grand scheme to get the family out of the hole they were in. The plan was larceny disguised as a street-side performance with Chiisana serving as the main act. She would bedazzle spectators with her false strength, which she was often praised for. The spectacle of seeing a little girl lift an entire semi-truck was entertaining even with the world full of Quirks. Despite this, the family earned little from the performance itself, what was really raking in the money was when the mother would rob the spectators blind using her Quirk. It was a profitable, yet crooked practice. It didn't go unnoticed, however, as law enforcement was called numerous times directing them to the family. Whenever the Odokemono family was confronted by the police, Chiisana's younger sister would use her Quirk to wipe the memories of the family from the minds of the police. This practice would persist for about nine years. Adolescence One fateful day, when Chiisana was 16, the law finally caught up to the Odokemono family. Everyone, save for the younger sister who was sent to a caring and capable foster family, was sentenced to thirty years in prison. As expected, prison life was not kind to them as they were constantly harassed due to their spindly appearance. Incapable of standing their ground, they became verbal and physical punching bags for the entire inmate body. Despite this, the familial bond stayed strong between the four remaining family members. Adulthood When Chiisana was 19, her parents caught the ire of a dominant prison gang who murdered them with in order to spread fear throughout the prison. This caused a change in Chiisana's brother. He became fearful of what could possibly happen if he were to step out of line. The only person she could go to for comfort had crumbled into a mess before her very eyes. The both of them, afraid for their lives, were at the mercy of the entire prison. All the while, Chiisana's brother would spiral down into desperation more and more as the days went by. Eventually, this change reached an apex when Chiisana's own brother offered her in a trade for freedom with the prison gang, who knew of a hole in the prison's defenses. Even though this group was a rag-tag group of thieves and criminals, they had to stop and process the matter at hand because of how underhanded the offer was. To offer up one's own sister for freedom, leaving her at the mercy of the world's most unkind. That offer alone almost costed her brother his head, but they obliged. This shattered Chiisana emotionally, causing her to forgo her view on family, the one thing she held despite all of the hardships she had endured. While that would be restored later on down the line, it would never be the same again. She was used as the gangs work horse. Thankfully nothing else happened to her during that time, whether it be absurd luck or pity from her masters. This would persist for several years, during which her ire for cowardice grew and her fixation on strength being the truest way to judge a person developed. When Chiisana became 22, the gang leader developed an interest in her. It started out as subtle hints, gradually developing into up-front harassment. Eventually, it all reached an apex. One day, during one of his usual advances, Chiisana retaliated by grabbing his face and slowly crushing the entire front portion of his skull. There were some lackeys who attempted to save their boss, but they ended up dead the instant she got her hands on them. So there the leader lied, with his skull missing the entire front portion. As a result, Chiisana became leader of the gang that held her captive. She ran the gang under a Kratocracy, a government type where the strong made the rules and stood above the others. Alongside that, she ran the entire inmate body with a cruel, iron fist. Thankfully, she would not carry that on for much longer. During her time as leader, she became known as Power Trick, a name that would stick with her to the present day. When Chiisana became 24, she began a prison wide escape that left no surviving wardens to tell the tale. The prison, after the event was a ghost town littered with bodies, both inmate and warden, fresh from a hard fought battle. The gang, under Chiisana, parted ways shortly after. Owing their lives to Chiisana, they vowed to repay her in any way she needed. As for Chiisana, she wanted revenge more than anything else in the world.She pursued her brother for several months before eventually finding him and slowly killing him in front of his newly started family. She planned on murdering the rest of the family, but stopped when she heard the daughter cry out in utter despair. This snapped her back to her senses long enough to realize what she had done. Chiisana, despite her harsh demeanor nurtured by prison life, she still held a soft spot in her heart for family. The final nail in the coffin of her hardened heart was that her brother named his daughter after her in memory of Chiisana, shattering her once more. This entire time, her brother deeply regretted his decision and was even trying to get her out of prison in any way he could. In return, Chiisana murdered him, widowed his wife, and traumatized his daughter. Grief stricken, she ran off, unable to apologize because she knew that nothing she could do could fix what she did. For roughly 5 months, Chiisana wandered aimlessly. Eventually, she had met what would be the other 6 Heads of The Catalysts at age 24. After some discussion between the seven, they had decided to form their syndicate. Chiisana became known as Strength due to her ideal government type being kratocracy. Each founder had their subordinates build bases of which they would reside in while having others build smaller camps and bases to harbor other members. They also had select subordinates forge each of their Villain outfits. Afterwards, the founders established their own personalized ways to rule. In order to expand their influence, the seven began recruiting more to their collective cause. Chiisana's method started recruiting her past gang members as her first batch of subordinates. She then had them seek out strong individuals to add to her cause. For 12 years, this syndicate would grow in size. As they grew a name for themselves, Heroes became much more wary of them. After the twelve years of building the syndicate, a group of Heroes attacked. Most of the Heroes were in fact spies lying within their ranks, analyzing the ins and outs of each leader's Quirk in order to effectively combat them. As the fight raged on, victory was slipping away from Chiisana and her allies. Then, out from the ranks came a man named Shizuka Kokyuu, who swiftly eliminated all but one of the entire raid team. The Heroes had no information on this man, thus giving the edge back to the syndicate. Soon, all opposition was vanquished, with The Catalysts being victorious. After the battle, The Seven Heads of The Catalysts granted Shizuka Kokyuu the position of 8th Head due to his strong ambition and great fighting capability being comparable to their own. Relationships Abilities Fighting Style Gear Strengths and Weaknesses Stats Trivia